¿Y si?
by Sadie321
Summary: ¿Y si Sasuke hubiera tenido una familia? ¿Y si le gustara su fama de Playboy? ¿Y si se hubiera obsesionado con la única persona que nunca caería rendida a sus pies?/ historia corta. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente los personajes no me pertenecen sólo la historia.**

Para Uchiha Sasuke, cualquier acto social en Konoha era simplemente aburrido. Estar tumbado en su cama mirando al techo era mil veces mejor que estar rodeado de adultos, sonrisas falsas y acuerdos políticos.

Solo hacía un par de meses que había sido obligado a asistir aquellas reuniones, a pesar de no ser el heredero del clan Uchiha. Y todo por la simple razón de tener un hermano mayor quedaba libre de esa gran responsabilidad. Nunca en su vida había estado más agradecido de ser el segundo.

Habían sido invitados al complejo Hyuga para asistir a una de las muchas cenas que se organizaban entre los clanes más influyentes. Su plan era sencillo, cenar, saludar educadamente durante unos minutos y escabullirse a los jardines sin ser notado.

Por desgracia, su hermano mayor tenía hoy otros planes para él. Con una mano constantemente en su hombro Itachi le conducía hasta el otro la lado del gran salón en el que se encontraban, obligándole a saludar y a mantener una pequeña conversación con cada persona que se cruzaban, y era muy molesto._  
_

-Tachi, ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.

-No quiero, quiero irme fuera Tachi... Por favor nii-san- le contestó con un tono bajo para que sólo él y su hermano pudieran escucharlo.

-Solo quiero presentarte a una persona y después puedes escabullirte

-hmp- refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo de la habitación, se pararon enfrente de una niña de pelo negro azabache que se encontraba sentada con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Itachi carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia ante la pequeña Hyuga.

-Hinata-san, como te prometí, te presento a mi otouto, Uchiha Sasuke- se apartó para mostrar la figura de Sasuke que hasta entonces permanecía escondida detrás del mayor de los Uchiha.

-Sasuke, te presento a Hyuga Hinata- para entonces la pequeña había levantado la vista enfocando su mirada en Sasuke.

-Encantada de conocerte Sasuke-san- se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una reverencia dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

Sasuke no podía respirar, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y todo a su alrededor desaparecía, sólo podía fijarse en sus ojos, su respingona nariz, sus labios, su piel de porcelana, su cabello tan negro como el suyo pero que a la luz resplandecía con reflejos azulinos. De repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza que le hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-Es de mala educación no decir nada y quedarse mirando Otouto- apenas podía suprimir la carcaja al ver la cara su tonto hermano menor al conocer a la Hyuga.

-EncantadodeconocerteHinata-san- contestó atropelladamente y salió corriendo antes de que su sonrojo le llegase hasta el cuello. Cuando salió y respiró aire fresco comenzó a calmarse, _que demonios había sido eso, de que conocía su hermano a Hinata_, un nudo en la boca del estómago amenazaba con devorarlo desde dentro. Siendo tan joven no sabía como describir lo que estaba sintiendo por primera vez.

-Aquí estas- esa voz pertenecía a una persona que conocía muy bien.

-Nii-san- se encontraba de espaldas y no pretendía girarse y enfrentarse a su hermano.

-Hinata-san, ¿por qué no le enseña los jardines a mi hermano pequeño y así podéis alejaros de esta aburrida cena?- le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarla a que se acercase a su hermano que se negaba a darse la vuelta.

Cuando la pequeña reunió el valor suficiente se acercó hasta el menor de los Uchiha y le cogió de la mano sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. En el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto, un fuerte cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos pequeños que hizo que ambos voltearan la cara y sus miradas se encontraran. Tan sumergidos se encontraban en las sensaciones que estaban experimentando que comenzaron a caminar de la mano alejándose de la casa y en silencio, ajenos de unas curiosas miradas que les observaban.

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio sin parar de andar y la misma sensación de cosquilleo que sintió desde el principio no se detenía. El nudo en el estómago se había convertido en muchos nudos que se movían sin parar y el nerviosismo y la ansiedad aumentaban a cada segundo que transcurría para el Uchiha.

-¿De qué conoces a mi hermano?- Hinata se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y se asustó al escuchar el veneno que llevaban esas palabras. Al notar como se apartaba de él se arrepintió al instante de haber sido tan brusco, pero no podía hacer nada cuando se encontraba en esa situación, hecho un manojo de nervios y lleno de sentimientos conflictivos que hasta ahora jamás había experimentado. El estar expuesto de esa forma le daba miedo y su mecanismo de autodefensa natural era sacar a la superficie la parte más agresiva de su personalidad.

-Lo siento... No pretendía sonar tan brusco- cerraba y abría los puños intentando liberar con ese movimiento parte del estrés al que se encontraba sometido y también otra de las razones y de la qué se aseguraría de nunca admitir jamás, era que ansiaba volver a tener el contacto de la suave y delicada mano de la Hyuga contra la suya.

-No pasa nada- respiró unas cuantas veces antes de armarse de nuevo de valor y hablar -Conozco a Itachi-san desde que tengo memoria. Como heredera del clan siempre ha sido mi obligación de asistir a todas las reuniones de mi padre al igual que le ocurre a tu hermano. Ha sido el único amigo que he hecho y siempre me ha hablado de ti, por eso quería conocerte.

-Pues nunca me ha hablado de ti- el escuchar que su hermano era su amigo le hacía enojarse sin saber muy bien por qué.

Tratando de deshacerse de esos sentimientos le volvió a coger de la mano y salió corriendo, quería llevársela lo más lejos posible de su nii-san, lo había decidido, pero por ahora sólo podían jugar y comportarse como cualquier niño de seis años.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y juegos hasta que ambos pequeños tuvieron que regresar al calor y con confort de sus casas. Esa noche, tanto Sasuke como Hinata se fueron a la cama con la misma sonrisa dibujada en sus caras y al pequeño Uchiha por primera vez, le hubiera gustado ser el hermano mayor, el heredo, porque de esa forma Hinata hubiera sido sólo suya, aunque por supuesto, se aseguraría de no admitirlo nunca.

**Sasu&Hina**

Fin del primer capítulo, no se que os habrá parecido pero espero que os haya gustado. No os olvidéis de dejar vuestras opiniones con un review. Más reviews, más escritores felices, más actualizaciones XD

Esta historia será corta, los capítulos no más de 1000 palabras y absolutamente centrados en Sasuke e Hinata, no hay un trama de aventuras ni nada por el estilo, simplemente extractos de los momentos más significativos de las vidas ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos años más tarde...**_

Corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento de los Uchiha, había quedado con Itachi para practicar antes de comenzar la academia. Quedaban dos semanas para que empezara y quería ser el mejor desde el primer día. Si quería llegar a ser Anbu y poder trabajar con su hermano debía ser el mejor en todo, desde el principio, no existía la posibilidad de fracasar, esa, era su meta.

Al llegar a su destino no sólo se encontraba su hermano si no una persona que durante los últimos dos años se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida, tanto, que era lo primero en lo que pensaba cuando se despertaba y lo último antes de dormirse. Esa persona que robaba sus sueños no era otra que Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hola Sasuke-san- no pudo evitar esconder el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas cada vez que lo veía, era imposible no hacerlo.

-Hinata, Tachi... Pensaba que sólo entrenaríamos nosotros- la mirada iba de uno hacia el otro, mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño. Gesto que se repetía cada vez que encontraba a su hermano y a Hinata juntos. Su reacción era inconsciente y no pasaba inadvertida ante su hermano mayor.

-Espero que no te importe, Otouto. He invitado a Hinata a nuestro entrenamiento. Si van a empezar la academia pronto, creo que sería bueno que lo hicieran juntos. Quien sabe, a lo mejor podéis terminar en el mismo equipo. Cuanto más compenetrados estéis, mejor- casi no podía contener la risa ante la cara de sus 'alumnos'.

-Como quieras- trataba de mantener la misma actitud de siempre, pero por dentro su corazón latía desbocado. El pensar que podía acabar en el mismo equipo de Hinata, casi le hacía sonreír.

Pasaron dos horas entrenando. Itachi les había programado una rutina de ejercicios para aumentar su resistencia, agilidad y fuerza. Era la misma rutina que había practicado él antes de entrar a la academia.

-Es suficiente por hoy- se acercó hasta la pequeña Hyuuga que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y le ayudó a levantarse -Debo marcharme, mañana tengo una misión- le revolvió los cabellos a la pequeña y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su hermano.

¿Qué era esa rabia que sentía cada vez que veía como su hermano se acercaba a Hinata? Había hecho lo imposible por mantenerlos alejados, pero su hermano siempre encontraba una forma de acercarse a ella y no lo podía permitir.

-¿Sabes cuánto durará?

-No lo se Otouto. Espero que sigáis entrenando ¿de acuerdo?- le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Tachiiii- odiaba cada vez que le hacía eso y sobre todo cuando lo hacía delante de _ella_.

-Acompaña a Hinata-san a casa- se alejó un poco de ambos.

-No hace falta que me lo digas- dijo para sí mismo molesto.

Hasta entonces Hinata había permanecido callada observando a los dos Uchiha, justo cuando Itachi se iba a ir, se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró profundo tratando de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para...

-¡Itachi-san!- gritó llamando la atención de los dos hermanos -Ten cuidado- dijo prácticamente en un susurro y avergonzada.

El Uchiha la miro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Antes de desaparecer y convertirse en un montón de cuervos pudo escuchare: _Siempre_.

-Vamos Hinata- empezó a recoger todas las armas que habían utilizado, cuando hubo terminado sé acercó hasta la Hyuuga y le cogió de la mano ganándose un sonrojo por parte de ella.

Caminaban en silencio, Hinata apenas podía contener la excitación y los nervios, esa era su parte favorita del día. Desde que se conocieron tenían la costumbre de cogerse de la mano, eso si, siempre y cuando estuvieran solos. Era un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos.

De vez en cuando ella o él daba un apretón más fuerte, cada vez que ocurría, se sonrojaban.

-¿Por qué estabas con Itachi esta tarde?- aún estaba molesto, no podía quitarse esa sensación extraña del cuerpo, y necesitaba asegurarse de algo, pero no sabía que.

-P-pues- su corazón palpitaba a punto de salirse del pecho, estaba enfadado con ella y no lo soportaba -Teníamos una reunión con el consejo- contestó a punto de saltarse las lágrimas.

-Hmp, cada vez pasáis más tiempo juntos- _estúpidas reuniones_ - comenzó a caminar mas deprisa sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a la Hyuuga.

-¿Estás enfadado?- Ambos se detuvieron y sin darse cuenta habían llegado al complejo Hyuuga.

Sasuke observaba la cara sonrojaba de Hinata y se quedó embobado al darse cuenta que su mirada le suplicaba que no estuviera enojado con ella y la verdad, como no estarlo.

-No- dijo dándose por vencido.

Escuchar que no estaba enfadado con ella le hizo abrazar al Uchiha, se sentía tan bien a su lado que no quería separarse jamás, no sabía por qué, simplemente se sentía así.

Dándose cuenta de lo estaba haciendo se separó y apartó la mirada, por lo que no vio el sonrojo del Sasuke.

-Entrenamiento. Mañana- no podía articular palabra, el abrazo le había pillado desprevenido y no sabía como reaccionar.

-C-claro Sasuke-kun- esa otra de las cosas por las que le gustaba estar a solas con ella. Cuando cambiaba el san por el kun y sólo lo hacía cuando estaban solos. Sorprendiéndole de nuevo le dio un beso en la mejilla -Graciasporacompañarmeacasa- salió corriendo en dirección a su casa dejando al Uchiha totalmente desconcertado.

Cuando llegó a su casa aún le duraba el sonrojo. Su madre le recibió con abrazos besos.

-¿Qué tal la tarde mi pequeño Sasuke-kun?

-Okaaaasan... Ya no soy un niño- trataba de evitar los abrazos y los besos de su madre, ya era todo un hombre como le decía su padre, aunque secretamente le encantaba todas las atenciones que recibía.

-Ha estado con Hinata- apareció de la nada Itachi.

-Mmmmm- Mikoto soltó una pequeña risilla, ahora entendía por que su pequeño estaba tan sonrojado, quizás... -¿Ya la has besado?

-¡Okasan!- le gritó enfadado y pudo escuchar la risa de su hermano.

-Quizás si, ¿no has visto su sonrojo madre?- Itachi no podía evitar burlarse de su hermano, era tan sencillo hacerle enfadar y sonrojar cuando se trataba de Hinata.

-¡Itachi!- salió corriendo hacia su habitación, sólo cuando se enfadaba le llamaba por su nombre completo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿vas a querer cenar?- desde su habiatción podía escuchar como su hermano y su madre trataban de contener las carcajadas.

-¡No!- les gritó, ¿cómo iba a sentarse con ellos a cenar y mirarles a la cara después de que se estuvieran burlando de él? Era culpa de su nii-san, al fin y al cabo era él quien había llevado a Hinata al entrenamiento.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Apareció Fuakaku en la cocina al escuchar el alboroto.

-Hinata- dijeron los otros dos Uchiha al unísono.

-Ah- empezó a reírse- les acaban de ver abrazándose en la puerta del complejo Uchiha, acaba de decírmelo la patrulla de esta noche.

-Por eso estaba tan sonrojado- dijo Itachi mirando a sus padres. No pudieron contener más la risa. Acto seguido se escuchó un portazo y las carcajadas continuaron.

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama odiando a su familia en esos momentos, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido y por primera vez esa noche soñó con más abrazos y más besos de Hinata. Esa noche sería la primera de muchas.

**Sasu&Hina**

Gracias por los vuestros reviews!

Sasuke e Hinata son tan monos de pequeños XD. Y su familia burlándose de él jajaja No he podido evitar escribir esa escena. Sasuke siempre intenta ocultar sus sentimientos y hacerse el duro pero su familia sabe todo de él... XD

Espero que os haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
